Glycolic acid (HOCH2COOH) is the first member of the alpha-hydroxy acid family of carboxylic acids. Glycolic acid has dual functionality with both alcohol and moderately strong acid functional groups on a very small molecule. This results in unique chemical attributes as well as typical acid and alcohol chemistry.
Glycolic acid uses both the hydroxyl and carboxylic acid groups to form five-member ring complexes (chelates) with polyvalent metals. This metal ion complexing ability is useful in dissolution of hard water scale and prevention of deposition, especially in acid cleaning applications where good rinsibility is a key factor. Glycolic acid undergoes reactions with organic alcohols and acids to form esters. Low molecular weight alkyl glycolic esters have unusual solvency properties and may be used as a substitute for n- and iso-propanol, ethylenediamine, phenol, m-cresol, 2-ethoxyethyl acetate, and ethyl and methyl lactate. Higher molecular weight alkyl esters can be used in personal care product formulations. Glycolic acid can react with itself to form dimeric glycolide, head-to-tail polyester oligomers, and long-chain polymers. Copolymers can be made with other alpha hydroxy acids like lactic acid. The polyester polymers gradually hydrolyze in aqueous environments at controllable rates. This property makes them useful in biomedical applications such as dissolvable sutures and in applications where a controlled release of acid is needed to reduce pH. Currently more than 15,000 tons of glycolic acid are consumed annually in the United states.
The biological production of glycolic acid, presented in FIG. 1, requires the formation of glyoxylate as an intermediate which is reduced to glycolate by a NADPH dependent oxidoreductase encoded by the gene ycdW (Nunez et al, (2001) Biochemistry, 354, 707-715). Glyoxylate is an intermediate of the glyoxylate cycle (Tricarboxylic acid cycle and glyoxylate bypass, reviewed in Neidhardt, F. C. (Ed. in Chief), R. Curtiss III, J. L. Ingraham, E. C. C. Lin, K. B. Low, B. Magasanik, W. S. Reznikoff, M. Riley, M. Schaechter, and H. E. Umbarger (eds). 1996. Escherichia coli and Salmonella: Cellular and Molecular Biology. American Society for Microbiology). In this cycle isocitrate is cleaved into succinate and glyoxylate, a reaction that is catalyzed by isocitrate lyase, encoded by the aceA gene. Succinate directly enters the citric acid cycle and is converted into oxaloacetate. Glyoxylate is converted into malate by incorporating a molecule of acetyl-CoA derived from acetate a reaction catalyzed by the two malate synthase isoenzymes encoded by aceB and gclB. The entry of carbon into the glyoxylate shunt is regulated on the transcriptional and posttranscriptional level. Transcriptional regulation is exerted on the aceBAK operon by the IclR repressor. AceBAK encode malate synthase, isocitrate lyase and isocitrate kinase/phosphatase, respectively. The iclR gene is negatively autoregulated and activated by the FadR protein. The activity of isocitrate dehydrogenase, encoded by the icd gene, is regulated posttranscriptionally. Isocitrate dehydrogenase and isocitrate lyase compete for the common substrate isocitrate. Since the Km value for isocitrate is significantly higher for the isocitrate lyase reaction, the entry into the glyoxylate pathway depends in part on the regulation of the isocitrate dehydrogenase enzyme. Isocitrate dehydrogenase activity is modulated by its phosphorylation or dephosphorylation catalyzed by AceK. Phosphorylation reduces the activity of Icd and dephosphorylation reactivates the Icd enzyme. If AceK acts as kinase or phosphatase depends on the presence of several metabolites. Depletion of isocitrate and 3-phosphoglycerate stimulates kinase activity; the presence of pyruvate and AMP inhibits the kinase function thus favoring the phosphatase activity (see also Neidhard). Glyoxylate can be converted to tartronate semialdehyde by a glyoxylate carboligase encoded by gcl and to 2-keto-4-hydroxy glutarate by a 2-keto-3-deoxygluconate 6-phosphate aldolase encoded by eda while glycolate can be reduced to glycoaldehyde by a NAD+ dependent glycoaldehyde dehydrogenase encoded by aldA or oxidized to glyoxylate by a NAD+ dependent glycolate oxidase encoded by glcDEF.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is the biological production of glycolic acid from an inexpensive carbon substrate such as glucose or other sugars. The number of biochemical steps and the complexity of the metabolic pathways necessitate, for an industrial feasible process of glycolic acid production, the use of a metabolically engineered whole cell catalyst.